Inseperable
by Bleachee
Summary: Toshiro is grown and so is Karin. Their bonds have grown from friends to lovers over the years, and nothing can keep them apart... until now. HitsuKarin, some Renruki, some Ichihime. Please read and review! Rated M for lang. and sexual themes!
1. The Ice Dragon and the Beauty

**OK, SO THIS IS A NEW STORY... I'M GUESSING YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT'S ABOUT. BUT THIS CAME TO ME, AS I WAS WACHING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AND FLIPPING THROUGH MY IPOD PICTURES AND SAW A PICTURE OF TOSHIRO... THIS THIS WONDERFUL STORY WAS BORN! SO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND REVIEW IT AND READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: The Ice Dragon and the Beauty<em>**

Hushed whispers filled the surrounding air as a young male shinigami walked down the hall.

"...**oh. my. god**... is that him?" One young female shinigami whispered to another.  
>"...yeah, isn't he dreamy? I'd love to get a piece of him one day..." The other responded.<br>"...defnitely now that he grew, and the white hair! Yummmy!"  
>They both stared at his muscular, lean body, biting their lips.<p>

The young male shinigami turned around to stare at the women talking about him.  
>His turquiose eyes glistened like icy stars.<br>The girls froze as his incomparable beauty took their breaths away.

He calmly walked over to them.  
>"C-c-captain Hitsugaya, sir, how can I h-help you?" The girl's knees buckled under the light-headed feeling they were getting.<p>

He smiled a charming smile, showing his perfectly straight white teeth.  
>"Actually, you look quite lovely today... but could you do me a favor?" He leaned in close to their ears.<p>

"Could you two find me some roses to give to my girlfriend?... please."

The two girls blushed hard and apologized.  
>"Yes, sir! Um, we'll get right on it!" They ran away, tripping over themselves.<p>

Toshiro Hitsugaya began to laugh, uncontrollably.

"Wow, what is wrong with these girls..." Toshiro continued to laugh until he felt someone behind him.  
>His attention focused behind him as he sensed a shrouded reaitsu.<p>

Toshiro pulled out his blade with an immense amount of speed and agility. His blade met the blade of another zanpakutou.

The zanpakutou of a beautiful girl with dark grey eyes and long black hair.  
>She had a cocky smirk on her face , highlighting her fair creamy skin.<p>

"Good job, Toshiro... but I'll definitely get you next time."

Toshiro looked at the girl in front of him lovingly.

This was the girl he'd left Momo Hinamori for.

This was the girl he'd suffered cruel taunts from Rangiku Matsumoto for.

This was the girl he'd been sepculated for.

This was the girl he was almost killed by Ichigo Kurosaki for.

This was the girl he loved, Karin Kurosaki...

"There you are beautiful. I just sent those two to get you some roses..." Toshiro caressed her soft skin.

"Yeah, I saw. But was the **beautiful** comment necessary? You know how jealous I get."

Karin put her sword away and gave him a deep long kiss in the midst of the hallway.  
>Toshiro willingly gave in, forgetting about his innapropriate surroundings, but regained his composure.<p>

**"Karin!"** He hissed.  
>"What?" She huffed, throwing her hands up in frustration.<br>"You know we can't kiss like that in public! What if the Head Captain found out I'm doing that liberally...** or worse**. What if Ichigo found out!"

"Your always worrying about your job, Toshiro... if you loved me you'd forget all about that, and kiss me like a **man**!" Karin gave him a look a victory.

She struck a nerve.  
>"I <strong>AM<strong> a man! I grew alot if you haven't noticed! I'm the same size as your brother and my voice is deeper and I can assure that I'm very good in bed and-"  
>Toshiro was blushing like a mad man. Karin placed a delicate finger on his lips to shut him up.<p>

"So, your good in bed?... Show me." She playfully wrapped her arms around his neck.

Toshiro didn't hesitate to answer. **"No."**  
>"But why the hell not? I'm old enough, it's not like we're little kids..." And how true it was.<p>

Karin Kurosaki had grown to be a very beautiful and elegant young woman.

Her long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders, reaching just above her waist. Her dark gray eyes held a deep mystery to them but shone like stars. Karin's breasts were a natural size, soft and perky, and her body was like one crafted from the God's.

But the one physical feature Toshiro loved most was her beautiful small lips, that always were a delicate pink and tasted delicious... like strawberries, her favorite fruit.

Toshiro gave her a stoic look. "Karin, it's not just that. I agree you've matured and so have I, but I love you enough to respect you. I don't want to do anything you might regret..."

Karin sighed and rolled her ashen eyes. "I have no regrets with you. Come on, please!"

Toshiro always found it hard to say no to Karin. _'Damn, Karin... you always know how to make me say yes...'_

But Toshiro wasn't giving up yet. "But Karin! Your brother..."  
>"<strong>Screw him!<strong>... Renji and Rukia took him out for some sake... we have more than enough time."

The young captain finally gave up in trying to avoid the unavoidable. He looked at her with his turquiose eyes... the eyes that made Karin swoon.

"Fine, but we'd better not get caught..." Toshiro said tugging at her waist, bringing them closer.

She pulled away from him.  
>Karin gave him a gentle smile. She walked around him, playing with his Captain's haori.<p>

"Well then, I guess that just means we'll just have to do things in private..."  
>Toshiro's mind filled with racy images of the things they could do in <strong>"private"<strong>.

He turned to give her a flirty look and she responded by licking her lips.  
>Without another word, she tugged him down the hallway, straight to his office.<p> 


	2. Roses and Bruises

**DUE TO A FEW REQUESTS I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY. I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW LONG THE STORY WILL LIVE BUT I'M THINKING ABOUT 8 CHAPTERS... BUT HERE YOU GO! I LOVE REVIEWS BTW! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Chapter 2: Roses and Bruises <span>_**

"Slow down, idiot... you'll get a hangover worse than the last one!" Rukia snapped, snatching away the sake bottle from Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki's petite body slid into the booth seat across from Ichigo Kurosaki in the one of the Sereitei's many bars.

Her indigo eyes shone like stars as she watched her friend drink his troubles away.

"Shut up! I'm 22 years old... I can do whatever the hell I want!" He slurred, already tipsy. He slammed his cup on the table, and waved for another round of sake. An aged woman rushed over and filled up her dashingly handsome customer's cup to the brim.

Just as she was about to walk away, Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Leave the bottle..." He mumbled. Obeying him, she walked away.

Ichigo had been drinking since early in the morining... it was almost 10 at night. Rukia gave him a disappointed look and suddenly a cruel smile made it's way onto her dainty features.

She leaned over the table and close into his ear.

"You wouldn't want me to tell Orihime that her boyfriend has been getting drunk... would you?" She teased.

Ichigo blushed and grabbed her cheeks, hard. "If only I still had a girlfriend..." He whispered back. She struggled against his hold and he continued to pinch her chubby cheeks. He let her go with a chuckle as she sat down and pouted, rubbing her red face with her white gloves.

"Bastard... you didn't have to hurt me... you know I bruise easily!" She yelled at him, eyeing him in anger.

"Yeah, yeah..." He replied stoicly, waving her off. He snatched his sake bottle and drank it straight.

Rukia couldn't help but feel sorry for her long time friend. Orihime and him had been together for years... and they suddenly just break up. Rukia couldn't help but wonder why...

But it wasn't her place to ask...

_'Bullshit it's not my place! I'm his best friend, damnit!'_ Rukia yelled at herself.

With the sincerest feelings, her small hands took his strong ones in hers. Ichigo looked up into her indigo eyes and she looked back into his brown ones.

"Ichigo... why'd you guys break up? You can tell me... I'm your best friend." Rukia whispered. Her small gloved hand caressed his, giving him comfort. It was moments like these that he thoroughly enjoyed with her... when she made him feel better.

Suddenly, a sharp blade came down between them right where Ichigo's hand would've been pierced if he hadn't moved it in time.

_**"WHAT THE HELL?"** _Ichigo screamed.

Rukia jumped up angry as hell and ready to fight. A mocking laugh came from behind their table just as they turned around.

Renji Abarai stood up, with his wild red hair fallingg past his shoulders and his face red in anger. "Best friend? That's all it better be..." He warned them.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she sat back down. "Geez, jealous much Renji?" She taunted.

"Tch... me jealous? Of what? Strawberry can't even **keep** his girl! What makes you think he can get you?" He cried.

Rukia's gloved hands reached up and wrapped around his neck. "Renji... you have nothing to worry about... I'm yours..." She told him lovingly.

She planted a small kiss on his lips before sitting down and pulling him with her.

"For fuck's sake... go be annoying somewhere else..." Ichigo moaned. He stared at the adorable pair in disgust, angry that he could no longer do that with Orihime. Then, Renji laughed at him, pissing him off.

"Let's here it, Ichigo! Why did Orihime break up with you? Because a beauty like Orihime would never be broken-hearted over your ass..." He smiled, leaning close.

Ichigo stared back at him in anger. _'This bitch is making fun of me...'_

Then with no hesistation, Ichigo slammed his fist down on the table. "It's none of your business..." He seethed.

"Come on, just tell us..." Rukia pleaded. Ichigo gave up.

He figured that Orihime would probably tell her anyways and Rukia would just tell the whole Sereitei. If he didn't, some facts might get mixed up... and Rangiku would come for him.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought and took another sip of his bottle. Then, clearing his throat, he told them.

"Fine... well, it was our 4 year anniversary. I was planning on doing something special, if you know what I mean..." He told them.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and smiled coyly... they knew what he meant.

"We'd never gone there yet, and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for my princess... So I set everything up. I bought strawberries, and chocolate and syrup. I even bought some vibra-" He continued.

Rukia held her hand up. "Less detail please... I don't want to know what you guys used..." She interrupted. Renji pretended to throw up, making Ichigo angry again.

"Shut the fuck up, Renji..." He sighed. "But that's the thing... we didn't use any of it. She told me she wasn't ready..." He lowered his head into his hands.

"That's it?" They said in unison.

Ichigo lifted his head and shook it. "No... don't kill me guys... but I was sorta drunk..." He said in a low voice.

"Oh no..." Rukia feared the worst. She knew what men were capable of doing when they were drunk and aroused by someone like Orihime. Especially Ichigo...

"Hell yeah! That's how it's done, Ichigo! Be a man-" Renji shouted with a proud look on his face.

Rukia gave him a sharp look that shut him up. Ichigo groaned and tossed his head back. "I tried to... but she just kicked me out and ended things... I'm so pissed at myself for being such a dick... 4 years of being the good guy erased in one night! Damn! She'll never trust me again..."

Rukia and Renji gave him an apolegetic look.

"Look... Orihime will come around, bro. She knows you, Ichigo. And she's lying if she says she doesn't want it. She was probably just scared... and you rushed into it, idiot! Orihime's too nice to leave _'the love of her life'_!" Renji quoted.

Ichigo looked at them in hope. "You guys think so?" He asked.

"Yeah! I mean, when Rukia and I first had sex, she was freaking out. Probably scared of my huge co-"

"**The pain**... I was scared of the pain." Rukia quickly said, "And true. I was as scared as a little bunny and Renji did try to go a little rough on me, so I postponed things for a month or two... but when he came back and acted like a gentleman... and it worked out fine."

"Plus, she loves me too much. And Byakuya was out on a mission so it was our only chance." He laughed.

Ichigo pondered over the things his friends were telling him. He looked around the bar, staring at all the laughing and drunk shinigami in the bar. Then he stood up from his booth, and dropped some money on the table.

"It's on me, guys... and thanks." He said with a slight smile. Just as he was about to walk away, Rukia grabbed his arm.

She knew Ichigo. If he walked away without a bunch of facts to help him get over his mini depression, he'll just end up getting worse. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with another act to tell him.

"Well, Ichigo... at least you know what an asshole acts like. That way you can protect your sisters from them, right?" Rukia offered.

"Yeah... if any guy tries to get near them... I'll kill 'em" He said jokingly.

Renji and Rukia chuckled as Ichigo turned to walk away from them. But he turned around just to have a dozen roses shoved into his face. "What the fuck..."

He swatted the dozens of roses out of his face to see two shinigami girls in front of him, looking flushed and angry.

"Um... thanks." Ichigo guessed.

"They're not for you, dumbass..." One of the spiteful girls said. Ichigo gave her a doubtful look.

"Then who?" He asked.

"Your sister... we have no clue where she is but Captain Hitsugaya asked us to deliver these to her. But we can't find her anywhere! We checked the entire freaking Sereitei. And we can't find the Captain either... so you give them to her."

They two girls stormed off, leaving Ichigo baffled.

Then the air suddenly grew tense and awkward between the three friends.

"I-Ichigo... don't. You don't want to do anything you might regret." Rukia warned him.

Ichigo shook his head and rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself down. Renji stood up and got in his way.

"Come one, Ichigo... you don't know what this is about yet-" Renji tried.

"You're right... I want to find out." Ichigo calmly said, pushing him out the way. Renji bumped into a drunk shinigami, spilling drinks everywhere. Renji slipped and fell down, creating a mess of falling people everywhere.

In the small chaos, Rukia tried to grab onto Ichigo's blaack shihakusho just as Renji pushed through people and was about to grab onto Ichigo.

Before they could catch him, Ichigo flashed away, leaving them alone.

He surpressed his reaitsu, making it impossible for them to follow him.

"Holy shit, Renji... what're we gonna do? Ichigo's dumb ass is way too rash and Captain Hitsugaya could kill him or have him arrested!" Rukia cursed.

"Or Ichigo could kill him..." Renji said silently.

Around them, shingami stared cautiously at the two leiutenants trying to figure out what was going on and why Ichigo Kurosaki had stormed off the way he did.

"So what should we do?" Rukia asked Renji.

"I don't know, baby... we just have to hope that Toshiro and Karin aren't together right now..." Renji prayed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

"Karin... stop. I think we should stop..." Toshiro told her.

Their bodies were pressed together on top of his desk. Her long legs wrapped around his muscular waist as he held onto her.

Karin looked up at him in confusion. "W-what the hell... why?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling about this... I feel something's going to happen-"

"Toshiro... babe! You always do that. Everytime we have sex you stop because you get paranoid that someone's going to see us. But does somebody ever see us?" She asked him.

Her black hair was strewn out all over the desk in a cascading mess.

Toshiro looked at her with his blue eyes in guilt.

"N-no..." He whispered.

"What was that? I can't hear you..."

"No. Nobody ever catches us..." He told her again.

"Exactly... baby, I love you. I don't want our relationship to crumble. We were made for each other and no one should get in our way..." She told him.

Her warm soft hand caressed his strong chiseled face.

"The Head Captain or my father OR my brother can't tell us you we can't or can love. I chose you and you chose me... we're inseperable, aren't we?" She whispered to him lovingly.

He smirked sexily, and stroked her cheek.

"You're right, Karin. I'm sorry..." He said.

Toshiro held her as he kissed her gently, their lips connecting with each other. They broke apart, but Karin wished they didn't.

Everytime he kissed her, she always longed for him afterwards. Whenever they were apart, she missed him terribly.

When they were apart, she suffered miserably. But she figured that's how knew she loved him.

Toshiro smiled sheepishly as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled back, knowing what he wanted... he was a guy, afterall. Karin's hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled off his green scarf.

Toshiro reached his hand through her robe, touching her soft breast. He kissed her passionately again as he began to shed her clothes.

He picked her up and took her to the wall. She stared at the wall in confusion.

"Why are we facing a wall?" She asked him. He smirked at her, and pulled out his zanpakutou with his free hand.

He drove the blade into the wall and the wall began to freeze over. Karin watched in amazement as the wall turned to ice.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru..." He calmly breathed. Karin could feel his icy cold breath escape his lips and travel towards the wall.

The wall returned to normal, but a small door opened up, leading to a huge hallway.

"Shall we go?" Toshiro asked, trying to be a gentleman. Karin was impressed...

"So you have a secret room to make love?" She asked him. He shrugged, agreeing with her.

Karin hit him on the head in anger. "Who the **hell** have you been making love to without me knowing? I've never been here before?" She shouted.

"That's because I just made it for you... I've just been waiting for you to arrive to use it." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"Liar... you weren't even going to have sex with me before I made you..." She joked. He held her in his strong arms and walked down the hall to they room he'd hidden for her.

Both of them masked their reaitsu's, trying to make love conspiciously.

Then they let their love consume each other...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later...<em>**

Ichigo flew through the trees, rushing to find his sister. He felt the areas around him for her reaitsu and for Captain Hitsugaya's but it was to no avail. He couldn't find them.

He stopped on a branch to clear his mind. He knew they were together because he'd seen them together. But his mind still raced over one picky little detail.

**_ 'Why the fuck would they cover their reaitsu...?'_**

Dirty and perverse images filled his mind, making him go crazy with rage.

"I swear, if I find them doing something, I'll kick his fucking ass! She's only seventeen..." He shouted. He leaned against the tree in anger, tired from using shunpo.

Suddenly, a shinigami couple walked beneath his tree laughing uncontrollably.

Ichigo masked his reaitsu completely, making sure he was hidden from sight. The girl was walking ahead of the guy, making him chase her.

"Geez, Kana, did you hear about Captain Hitsugaya...?"

"No, I'm not a part of Squad 10. Why what happened?" The girl asked earnestly.

"Well, the rumor is that he's got some chick locked up in his office and he's fucking her right now!" He joked.

"Shh... don't say things like that, Takashi! Someone could hear you..." She whispered.

Ichigo's gut flipped over at the though of his darling and innocent little sister at the hands of Toshiro. For some reason, Ichigo kept imagining ice and blood and tears...

His fists clenched together in fury. **"That bastard!"** He said out loud.

Ichigo's sudden outburst scare his unsuspecting company. The girl screamed as the boy whipped out his zanpakutou, defensively.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He commanded.

Ichigo flashed in front of them, hiding his body in the shadows. His large zanpakutou hung over his shoulder.

The shinigami pair squinted as they picked up small details of his red sash, his black and white acessories and his orange, vibrant hair.

"Ichig... Kurosa..." The girl mumbled. She pulled on her boyfriend's sleeve, trying to get him to stand down. "Takashi, stop! That's Ichigo Kurosaki! He'll tear us apart..."

Ichigo took a step closer, scaring the boy. They both shook in fear where they stood. He rolled his brown eyes.

_'They can't be any stronger than a 10th seat if they're shaking this bad...'_ He mused to himself.

"Yo! What did you say about Toshiro? He's fucking someone in his office?" Ichigo asked.

They nodded their heads slowly.

Ichigo flashed away immediately, leaving them without a word.

His feet hit the golden roofs of the Sereitei as he rushed to the Squad 10 barracks. "That asshole... if it's my sister... I'll kill him. I'll drive me fists into his heart and pull it out!" Ichigo said to himself.

It pained him to know that he didn't think about searching Toshiro's office in the first place. But out of all places, Karin wasn't one to hide in the most obvious of places.

Arriving, he stopped in front of the open arches that lead to the inside of the barracks. He masked his reaitsu just in case Karin would feel him and leave. He wanted to catch her in the act so he'd have a reason to punch somebody...

He walked through the illuminated halls, quietly opening and closing doors. He peeked through empty rooms, trying to find a trace of his sister or the Captain.

Trying not to make any noise, he softly walked to through the barracks until he found Toshiro's office door. Ichigo had two instincts at this point; either knock and give himself away or bust the door down.

Not giving into temptation, he knocked on the door softly.

No reply.

Ichigo knocked on the door more fiercely this time, loud enough to be heard from down the hall.

Still no reply.

Thoughts of rape and death plagued his mind despite knowing that Toshiro loved his sister, causing him to bust down the door in desperation.

Ichigo looked around the room but didn't see anybody.

_'Maybe those two kids were lying to me... but why do I feel so uneasy...'_ Ichigo thought.

Strangely, Toshiro's office supplies were tossed across the floor. Ichigo found it strange because Toshiro never plays around with his office supplies.

Ichigo walked into the center of the room and searched throught Toshiro's things, finding his scarf.

But something shiny on the ground caught Ichigo's eye... He ran over to the small object, bent over and picked it up. It was a charm bracelet...

It was silver and had charms that Ichigo could identify like a sword charm, a heart, a soccer ball... but one especially made of crystallized ice.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed. They were here... and they were fooling around on his desk. He'd just missed them, too.

Ichigo stood up and put the bracelet in his pocket, angry with himself.

He turned to leave just to have a sword's hilt almost tear his eye out. **"Fuck!"** He yelled as the sword hit his cheekbone.

Ichigo's rubbed his face vigorously, trying to get rid of the pain. Afterwards, he stood up and stared at the zanpakutou which was embedded into the wall.

He tried pulling it out but it wouldn't budge. "What in the world..?" He said. He leaned against the wall only to jump off of it.

The wall was freezing cold.

Ichigo got closer to the wall and passed his hand over it. The solid concrete wall was freezing cold like somebody had wrapped it around in ice. Ichigo placed his ear against the wall...

He could barely hear muffled mumbles through the wall. He could pick up tones and certain words, but Ichigo figured it was just the room next door.

But it still didn't explain the sword or why it was cold. It didn't explain anything...

Ichigo smirked at the fact that he was thinking so clearly through his current state; anger mixed with sake.

Not giving any though to it at all, Ichigo pulled out his sword, and slashed a hole in the wall. He kicked down a small part of the door, revealing a narrow hallway. From the end of it, he could hear his sister giggling at the top of her lungs.

_'Found you...'_ He thought. He ran through immediately, making it to the end of the hallway.


End file.
